Everybody Hurts
by akmdreamer
Summary: Ginny's thoughts on Harry and the war in The Deathly Hallows, as she reallizes that its okay to hurt.  Avril Lavigne's Everybody Hurts, SONGFIC!


**DISCLAIMER: I'm not an amazing, rich genius . I simply play off of said amazing rich genius' hard work. Oh, and I don't own the OTHER amazing (probably rich) genius' song. For those of you who haven't gotten it yet, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Everybody Hurts belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

**A/N: Ginny and during the DH about Harry. ANOTHER ROMANTIC SONGFIC! Yay! (Please do tell me to stop if it's horribly annoying. :D )**

_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own_

_Why do you have to leave me?_

_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me_

_Hold on, hold onto me_

Ginny clenched her jaw, biting at her lip until she felt the tender skin break and tasted her own metallic blood coating her tongue.

_I will not scream._

The arm curved up, the lips moved, and she didn't hear the counter curse spoken but she could feel the sensation of white-hot knives lift from her skin. But they left wounds. Not visibly, but she could sure as hell still feel the pain.

Though she made no sound, tears leaked from her eyes, gathering on her pale red lashes.

"It _hurts_, Ginevra," the voice of her torturer hissed, his cold, wheezy voice piercing her sluggish haze of pain.

"Do you want it to stop? I know you do…and it will…if you just tell me…_tell me_…_Imperio_!"

_Tell me where Harry Potter is. Tell me what he is doing._

Ginny kept stubbornly silent, writhing under the influence of the curse.

_I can break this curse,_ she insisted to herself. _I can break this!_

And then she did. The delightfully light weighted feeling was wiped from her mind like condensation from a window, but this left her free to feel the pain again.

_That Muggle saying, blissfully ignorant._

"Well well well," sniggered Amycus. "Not as _impressionable _as I had thought, I see. But perhaps another dose of pain will help. _Crucio_!"

Ginny's body stiffened, and she clamped her teeth back over her lip so as not to scream out the agony she felt.

The curse lifted.

"Tell me, foolish girl - tell me where he is!"

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew," Ginny replied coldly, her voice faint but firm.

"LIES! _Legillimens_!"

Ginny's mind assaulted itself, pulling memories she'd buried to the surface in excruciating detail.

"_Ginny?"_

_She and Harry were walking from their last visit to Hagrid's, and Harry's voice was so serious that she stopped in her tracks, turning to face him._

"_Yeah Harry?"_

"_You know I love you, right?"_

_She stared at him for a long moment. Something in his eyes restrained her from replying with an incredulous "Of course!"_

"_Yes, Love. I know. I love you too."_

_Neither cared about the fact that students streamed around them with irritated murmurs as they kissed._

The force of the Legillimency lifted, but Ginny was still lost in the memory that brought her so much pain.

"Interesting," Amycus growled maliciously, a nasty grin revealing every one of his rotting teeth. "Interesting…the Dark Lord will love this…You'll be dead eventually, blood traitor. Tortured in front of him, I expect…."

He cackled gleefully at the thought of the girl's fate.

"Leave me, Weasley," he commanded, still giggling madly.

Ginny stood and walked steadily to the door, her face a mask of nonchalant uncaring, as though this occurrence could mean less to her.

The second she was out of the room, she took off at a run, tears streaking her face at the overwhelm of it all.

She found herself in the seventh floor corridor, pacing the blank wall, not even attempting to form a coherent thought of what she required, because the one thing she required she couldn't have. The one thing she required was off who-knows-where saving the world with her brother and her best friend.

A door appeared in the middle of the wall, and she didn't even take the time to marvel the fact that the room had made some sense of her jumbled, grief-filled thoughts.

_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way and that's okay_

_Ladadadada that's okay_

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore_

_When you're gone I can't breathe_

_And I know you never meant to make me feel this way_

_This can't be happening to me_

Ginny's hopeless feelings turned to numb non-feeling as she cried herself out on the armchair the room provided. She didn't feel as helpless, or sad, but she didn't feel anything else, either. Nothing more mattered, nothing would matter until something happened - something…not necessarily good…but some event that could possibly turn things around, some event that was huge and out of the norm.

When Harry made his move, things would matter again.

But if Harry died, nothing would, ever again.

_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way and that's okay_

_Ladadadada that's okay_

_Lalalala_

Ginny's fingers clenched around the arm of her chair, the knuckles turning white as her nails dug into it's red fabric, her chest constricting in a completely different kind of pain than the kind that the Cruciatus Curse imposed.

Finally, after hours of holding it back, she let out a long, tortured scream, muffling it in the back of the chair.

Ginny, brave, Gryffindor Ginny Weasley, was afraid. Terrified. And it was okay, because without fear, there can be no bravery.

Everyone was scared. Everyone was hurting. Everyone was muffling their tears and screams….

_So many questions, so much on my mind_

_So many answers I can't find_

_I wish that I could turn back the time_

_I wonder why_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way and that's okay_

_Ladadadada that's okay_

_Lalalalala that's okay_

Ginny's hands trembled as she lifted the faintly-glowing silver sword from it's case, gripping the hilt of rubies, gazing at the words engraved on the blade.

_Godric Gryffindor._

She stood transfixed, but only for a moment. She looked up at Dumbledore's portrait. He was asleep, as were all the others.

"Why'd you leave it to him, Dumbledore?" she whispered. "Why'd you give him this job? Why didn't you give him more? Why does it have to be _him_?"

The sleeping painting remained silent, and she shoved back the tears that threatened her so easily lately.

"Come on," she murmured to Neville and Luna, who were standing sentry at the door. "Let's get out of here."

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everbody hurts some days _

_But we all feel okay_

_Everybody feels this way_

_But it'll be okay_

_Can somebody t__ake me away_

_To a better place_

_Everybody feels this way_

_It's okay_

The war was over. The battle was won. Voldemort was dead, Harry was back, alive. But so many - _so many_ - weren't.

Ginny strode through the trashed halls of her school, tears and fatigue blurring her vision as she walked with no real purpose, no destination.

She stumbled and then staggered against a hall in an empty corridor, letting herself cry for Lupin, and Tonks, and Sirius, and James and Lily, and Snape, and Colin, and everyone she didn't know…and Fred. Especially Fred.

She cried for Harry as well, for all he'd lost, for his nonexistent childhood and for how well he'd shouldered a burden not even a grown wizard should ever have to - at the age of fifteen.

As she sank to the floor, she felt the strong arms of the very man circle her waist as he sat next to her, pulling her to his chest between his legs and letting he cry into his shoulder. Harry buried his face in her hair, his own tears soaking her shirt and trailing down her neck to mix with her tears.

It'll be okay. Not now, not today, but everybody needed time to hurt and mourn and celebrate, and then they would rebuild, and then they would be okay.

_It's okay, ladadada it's okay_

_Lalalala, it's okay_

**A/N: I'm rather proud of this. :D Tell me what you think! **

**~PhoenixFlameGinny67**


End file.
